Serenade
by mysticahime
Summary: Ficlet. Tidak peduli bahwa dirinya tidak setenar maupun seagung Potter saat ini. Tidak. Yang terpenting adalah wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya. Rangkaian serenada yang memperindah hidupnya. Request by ceruleanday. 1st fic in HPI. —mysticahime


**A/N:** _First fic in this fandom! _:D Jadi tolong maafkan bila **OOC**, **kurang tereksplor**, dan **kurang pas dengan canon-nya**.

**Warning: **Typo? _Hopefully, no.___Divergence. _Based on _HP7 Deathly Hallow part 1 (_or the 7th novel—forgot the chapter_)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter _is belong to_ J.K. Rowling. _I just borrow some scenes and—of course—the charas. The divergence is mine _:)

**SERENADE**

A DraMione fic, requested by **ceruleanday**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

.

.

Jeritan lagi.

.

.

Gadis itu menjerit, melengking dan menyakitkan. Kedua mata _hazel_-nya menyiratkan ketakutan yang jelas—kengerian amat sangat pada penyihir berambut keriting hitam yang menahan tubuhnya.

Tongkat sihir menempel di kulit lehernya.

Kutukan yang terucap dari bibirnya terasa bagaikan racun.

.

.

Jeritan keras. Lagi.

.

.

Sementara sang pemuda berambut madu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dari balik punggung-punggung keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sembilan belas tahun kemudian...

Aroma hangat musim panas menguar di langit London yang cerah. Awan-awan putih bergelayut pada permukaan biru, menciptakan pola terang-gelap yang sempurna pada permukaan tanah.

Di salah satu rumah bernuansa _country_ di Nouvelle Drive, samar-samar terdengar alunan musik klasik dari balik jendela, menyemarakkan suasana musim panas tahun ini.

Draco Malfoy menghabiskan tegukan terakhir tehnya, kemudian mengibaskan tangan kirinya—cangkir keramik itu melayang dan mendarat di atas meja. Kedua matanya kembali menelusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak di _Daily Prophet_ edisi terbaru yang memuat foto seorang Harry Potter dan rekannya, Ron Weasley, di halaman terdepan. Keduanya baru saja dilantik menjadi Auror oleh Kementrian Sihir.

Tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum.

Harry Potter.

Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, keduanya merupakan rival besar—menggunakan sihir untuk tujuan yang berlawanan. Namun, kini...?

Entahlah, Draco sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua saat ini. Teman kah? Rekan kerja? Oh, tidak mungkin. Lama, Draco menetap di dunia manusia, menjauhkan diri dari pengaruh Lucius Malfoy—ayahnya.

Kalau begitu... musuh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Bellatrix menyiksa gadis itu. _Yeah_, hanya melihat. Kedua orangtuanya seolah berdiri membentenginya, begitu juga dengan para Pelahap Maut lainnya. Mereka menghalangi dirinya untuk lari dan menyelamatkan gadis itu._

_Mereka tahu bahwa __**ia mencintai gadis itu**__._

_Dan mereka tidak mengizinkannya._

—_lalu, ia melihat sosok Harry Potter menerjang maju dan berusaha menyerang Bellatrix._

.

.

_Seharusnya, __**ia**__ yang melakukan hal itu!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lantunan serenada kembali bernyanyi di telinganya, membuatnya tersadar dari ingatan masa lalu.

Ya, Harry Potter adalah rivalnya berdekade lalu. Ia iri dengan kedekatan Harry dan gadis itu. Ia iri karena gadis itu selalu memprioritaskan Harry—dan Ron—di atas segalanya.

Mengapa bukan ia?

Mengapa selalu Harry Potter?

Mengapa bukan seorang Draco Malfoy?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sungguh?"_

_Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya. Sikap menyebalkannya hilang dalam sesaat. Ia berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar._

_Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum samar, menunduk malu._

"Yeah_," katanya. "Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Sejenak, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lengkingan peluit kereta api merupakan satu-satunya yang berhasil menyebabkan ia tersadar._

_Hei, ini bukan mimpi!_

_Gadis itu... gadis itu mencintainya! Dia! Draco Malfoy, bukan Harry Potter!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco kembali pada kenyataan, saat ini.

Duduk di atas sofa dengan _Daily Prophet_ terbuka pada halaman tengah. Dengan cangkir teh yang telah kosong. Diiringi alunan musik klasik. Di rumahnya.

Tidak, tidak.

Ia dan Potter bukanlah musuh.

—tidak ketika ia menikahi salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Kau mau teh lagi, Draco?"

Suara lembut itu diikuti oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat terang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tersenyum hangat saat keempat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Wanita itu mengayunkan tongkatnya. "_Accio_, teko teh." Lalu ia menggerakkan teko itu untuk menuangkan cairan coklat bening ke dalam cangkir keramiknya.

Draco menatap bola mata _hazel_ itu.

Ya, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Potter saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli apakah relasinya terhadap penyihir legendaris itu. Tidak peduli bahwa dirinya tidak setenar maupun seagung Potter saat ini.

Tidak.

Yang terpenting adalah wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya. Rangkaian serenada yang memperindah hidupnya.

Dia, Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Emm, _ficlet_? Dengan potongan _canon_ yang saya lupa-lupa ingat dari filmnya—jadi saya modif dikit. XP

Untuk **ceruleanday**, maaf kalau kau ga puas, ya leee~ Ngek to the ngek, saya ga sanggup bikin _fic_ _canon_ panjang-panjang T_T Apalagi yang _romance_. Ahh, setidaknya saya udah berusaha tudemeks bikin _fic_ ini *sungkem*

Untuk _readers_, terutama buat yang udah lama nongkrong di FHPI, maaf kalo _fic_ saya luar biasa jelek dan terkesan nyampah. Saya lagi eksplorasi _fandom_, dan uji nyali _publish_ di _fandom _ini ._.

Kritik dan saran, _anyone_?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 2 Juni 2011, 1.38 a.m**


End file.
